Sea Bass
' ' Sea Bass is a sociopathic truck driver who traveled the country. He is the quaternary antagonist in the first film, Dumb and Dumber. He is portrayed by Cam Neely. Biography ''Dumb and Dumber'' Sea Bass is first seen at the same diner with Harry and Lloyd having lunch with his fellow red-neck truckers. After Harry accidentally hits him with a salt shaker, Harry tries to apologize not realizing he was back there, but rather than accept Harry's apology, Sea Bass gets revenge (with encouragement from one of his thugs) by spitting his wad of chewing tobacco in Harry's burger literally thus wasting Harry's food and money. However, a cunning Lloyd gets revenge by lying to Sea Bass and his pals they want to buy them a round of beer to bury the hatchet. Sea Bass then orders 4 boil makers. Lloyd though lies to the cashier that Sea Bass wants to buy their bill on his tab. After Sea Bass makes a gesture for the beer to be brought over, the cashier thinking Sea Bass is offering to pay for everything puts them on Sea Bass's tab. As a result, Harry and Lloyd escape (with other bits of food Harry took to replace his burger). Discovering he had been flim-flamed, Sea Bass threatens to kill the pair, but is too late to stop them as the pair drove off. Just before Harry and Lloyd reach Colorado, they stop a service station for fuel. While Harry flirts with an African American woman named Beth, Lloyd uses the men's restroom. In a stall, he finds a message saying to be in the stall on March 25th at 2:15 A.M., for manly love. Scared, Lloyd hearing someone coming, locks himself in the stall, but Sea Bass who wrote the message gets in anyway. Sea Bass finally gets his revenge for the diner incident by trying to rape Lloyd before killing him, but is then thwarted by Harry (who accidentally set his foot on fire) after he puts the fire out in the toilet, accidentally knocking out Sea Bass in the process. It is unknown what happens to Sea Bass afterwards, but it's likely he still wants revenge on the pair. ''Dumb and Dumber To'' Sea Bass is seen again briefly in the post credits scene of Dumb and Dumber To. Harry and Lloyd toss their milkshakes on Sea Bass's truck and (recognizing the duo) is about to ram into them for doing so (also to get revenge on the duo for the diner incident 20 years before). Appearances * Dumb and Dumber * Dumb and Dumber To (cameo) Gallery Sea Bass and his Trucker friends.jpg|Sea Bass with his trucker friends at the diner Sea Bass -1.jpeg|Sea Bass goes after Harry and Lloyd Dumb and Dumber Bathroom Warning.jpeg|Sea Bass gets his revenge Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Dumb and Dumber Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber To Characters Category:Americans Category:Content Category:Dumb and Dumber Category:Dumb and Dumber To Category:Truckers Category:Dumb and Dumber To content Category:Dumb and Dumber content Category:Adults Category:Male characters